Le coeur
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Deux coeurs, un coeur, le coeur.  Attention death fic.


**Kikou tout le monde.**

Petit écrit que j'avais, que j'ai fini pour en faire un OS.

C'est simple, sans prise de tête, sans intérêt, sans chichi.

Je le poste pour connaître votre point de vue.

Ce sera le seul dans sa catégorie. Pas de suite.

Ce genre d'histoire sera également unique car elle enfreint une règle.

Vous comprendrez à la fin.

Bonne lecture

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Le cœur. **

Un mot simple et compliqué. Un organe ou un dessin. Un tout petit mot qui fait de nos vies ce qu'on est. Une syllabe pour aimer. Un mot pour une vie, une vie pour un mot.

Tout est né avec un cœur, on vit tous pour avoir le cœur d'un autre, mais sans ce cœur on ne vit plus.

Vous comprendrez dans le sens que vous voudrez.

Pour le cœur qui nous tient en vie, pour le cœur brisé qui nous laisse mourir.

Plein d'expressions formées grâce à ce mot et à chaque fois c'est pour exprimer quelque chose de fort, d'intense.

L'organe le plus important, le plus compliqué, le plus fragile.

Le mot qui a le plus de sens, le plus ambiguë, le plus attachant.

Le dessin le plus beau, le plus attendu, le plus demandé.

Le prolongement de l'amour, du mot aimer.

. . . . . . . . . .

Le cœur qui bat.

Deux battements réguliers.

Qui s'accélèrent avec l'adrénaline et le stress.

Qui diminuent avec le repos.

Peu importe nos émotions. Il bat à rythmes différents, avec intensités différentes.

Mais toujours le même bruit.

Ce bruit qui repose les parents à chaque échographie et qui apaise l'enfant dans les étreintes.

Le cœur, ce battement.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Dans une pièce ce battement est remplacé par un long signal aigu qui ne s'arrête pas.

Un bruit qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Un bip de douleur.

Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes. Certaines en blanc, d'autres en rose et même deux en bleu.

Des hommes et des femmes, d'ethnies différentes, d'âges différents.

Elles bougent rapidement ou au ralenti.

Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.

Tout est flou. Tout est sourd. Tout est muet.

Le néant.

Il est là, il ne voit plus rien, ne veut plus rien entendre, et ne dit rien.

Il regarde sans regarder.

Une personne. Oui, une seule personne qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux, tout le reste n'existe pas.

Une chose. Oui, une seule chose qu'il surveille, le moniteur et sa ligne rouge, tout le reste n'est plus là.

Un bruit. Oui, un seul bruit qu'il entend, ce long signal strident, tout le reste n'est que superflu.

Puis plus rien.

Pas un bruit, plus de ligne rouge mais toujours la personne.

Il la regarde, la dévisage, la fixe.

Il s'approche, on le laisse passer. On lui parle, mais n'écoute pas.

Il la touche. Le froid l'envahit.

Une phrase lui arrive dans le tympan comme un écho.

Une seule phrase, qu'il n'oubliera jamais, dite par un étranger.

**« Heure de la mort 10h22 »**

Un bruit.

Reposant d'origine, agaçant pour lui.

Son cœur. Son propre cœur, dans sa poitrine. Il résonne. Que lui, l'entend.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Il préfèrerait que ce ne soit pas le sien, mais celui de la personne qui n'est plus à présent.

Plus jamais de battement pour cette personne.

Il ferme les yeux, ça continue.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

De plus en plus vite.

Il serre les poings.

Ca s'accélère.

Une douleur.

La douleur qu'il avait voulue à la phrase de l'étranger arrive.

La douleur qu'il a eue, se fait remplacée par une autre douleur.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Il s'écroule.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Il entend, il voit, il respire.

Il ne s'accroche pas au fil qu'on lui tend.

Il lâche prise. Il ne veut pas résister. Il a fait cela trop souvent, trop de fois, trop de souffrances inutiles, il ne veut plus.

_Boum boum._

Il n'entend plus, ne voit plus, ne respire plus.

_Boum._

C'est la fin pour lui aussi. Il est enfin heureux.

Des voix qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées, mais qu'il n'avait plus jamais entendues.

Une voix qu'il venait de perdre quelques instants plus tôt et qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans.

_Boum._

Il les récupère, il les voit, il les touche.

Il les retrouve, il se retrouve.

_Bip._

**. . . . . . . . . . **

L'étranger. Cet étranger habillé de blanc sort de la pièce ému.

Un drame, deux vies.

Médecin est sa profession. Il devrait avoir l'habitude mais ne l'a pas, personne ne peut l'avoir.

Annoncer, dire l'impensable, la triste réalité voilà son deuxième métier.

Il avance. Pas à pas, son cœur s'accélère.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Il arrive. Il s'arrête et souffle un bon coup. Son cœur reprend un rythme normal.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Il entre dans la salle d'attente surnommée la salle de torture par les médecins, pour ceux qui attendent des nouvelles.

Des personnes se lèvent.

Des proches.

Deux hommes, deux femmes.

Il les connait. Il les a déjà vu dans le passé.

Un groupe, une équipe, un cœur.

C'est ainsi entre eux. Il le sait.

Le plus âgé s'avance. Le plus jeune enlace la brune. L'autre femme reste en recul.

Il se décide, mais tous ont compris. Il faut le dire quand même. Ils ne savent pas tout. Il se lance.

**« Je suis désolé, j'ai le regret de vous dire que l'agent Anthony DiNozzo n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Il s'est éteint à 10h22 »**

Le monde s'écroule. Les cœurs se brisent. Il continue.

**« L'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'a pas supporté cette perte et a subi un arrêt cardiaque. »**

Un battement est sauté. L'inattendu. L'irréel s'est produit. Ils ne comprennent pas.

**« Il s'est éteint à 10h52 »**

L'effondrement. La stupeur.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

L'impossible pourtant possible vient de se produire.

_Boum boum._

Ils réalisent.

_Boum._

Ils réagissent différemment, mais tous ont une peine incomparable.

L'ami de longue date, le collègue devenu frère, la sœur jamais eu et la fille adoptive, l'amour jamais avoué.

_. . ._

Leurs cœurs ne sont plus.

Le cœur dans leur poitrine bat trop fort, le cœur de leurs amis ne bat plus.

Le cœur de l'équipe n'est plus.

Les cœurs qui faisaient le cœur ne sera plus jamais.

_Boum boum, boum boum._

Ce bruit ne sera plus jamais reposant pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent la page, pour faire leur propre cœur.

Une famille, une nouvelle famille, leur famille.

Leur nouveau cœur.

Il ne remplacera pas, il ne fera pas oublier, mais il apaisera de nouveau leur propre cœur.

Leur battement.

Un mot, pour un sourire, pour une larme. Un mot, pour des sentiments.

**Le cœur.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Alors ?

Bien sûr la règle enfreinte est celle instaurée par les membres du TBC, mais c'est exceptionnel.

Disons que c'est une parenthèse.


End file.
